Philosophy
In summary: Have fun. Play hard. Play to win. Go out for drinks with your friends after. Don’t take it personally. Be respectful of everyone . Keep your racist, sexist and otherwise antisocial thoughts to your self. If you wouldn’t say it to your boss in a friendly ping pong match, keep it to yourself. Play the game to have fun. For some bizarre reason people get very emotionally upset at being attacked and getting their troops killed in this game, but not in say Risk, or Stratego or even Chess. We now it’s a war game, but many players forget one part or the other. This is a “WAR... GAME”.... War -> you try to kill other peoples troops, steal their resources, take their castles, defeat their alliance. Game -> something you do for fun. Alliances will come and go over time. Especially after merges. If someone leaves your alliance to go to a competing alliance, they are not a TRAITOR you should hate forever. They are a player switching teams because they think it will be more fun. Give them a hard time, but don’t take it personally. Every T1 I’ve ever known has seriously considered just quitting the alliance they are leading, so love your team and your family, but seriously, it’s a game, don’t put your whole identity into the team, cause teams will change. Your attitude to other players should be like your attitude to your friends you play other games with (Checkers, Chess, Poker, Monopoly, Backgammon, Avalon, Fortnite...) Play hard. Play to win. Go out for drinks with your friends after. Don’t take it personally. Don‘t take offense at getting attacked. Try not to take offense at people taunting you in KC. You are not actually in a medieval honor society. If the game mechanics let you do something... it’s part of the game. There are no “dick moves” in GOTC Conquest, any more than chess or backgammon. I like to post this to KC from time to time... Attention Westeros- this game is about taking seats of power and killing your friends troops. Please stop whining about people taking your seats of power and killing your troops. There is another game called Game of Thrones Ascent that has lots of great crafting and building and no battles. Please check it out if you don’t like this game. There is this phenomena where people pickup a bunch of FTP banners and start romanticizing about how they are forever bound in eternal kinship to them. Don’t do this. Don’t get overly attached to your banners or your “smalls” as some people call them. They do not actually worship you and need your protection. If you have been playing for any length of time they are probably just hanging around so they don’t hurt your feelings. Those mean evil people in the other alliances? They are just like you. If you switched to their alliance you would see they are mostly really nice people here to play the game. You can and often should swipe left on the KC banner to change it to show AC. KC is often awful. Can also be completely turned off but thats a bit extreme. Now about in game romance: I know of a happy couple who met in GOTC. I also know of many more ruined alliances and broken hearts. I would suggest you check out Match.com, Tinder, E harmony or whatever instead. Oh and the “One million rule”... Here’s are some of the reasons why I prefer not to have the 1M rule. # It adds a layer of administration to the game that interferes with fast play and creates constant policing, courts, etc. Taking screen shots before you attack is annoying. Litigating who did what to do whom is annoying and time consuming. # Often I’m not getting RSS in my (broken) scouting reports, so I’m not supposed to hit anyone?? # It prohibits me from helping smaller players in SOP battles. If a bunch of us are hitting a sop with siege and someone from another alliance shows up and starts hitting my guys, I’m supposed to scout them to see which ones I can hit back, and then not hit the ones with < 1M in something? This is seems silly to me. Also if someone calls for help on AC I want to be able to drop in and hit whoever is causing the distress. Scouting is a minimum 5 second warning for them to shield. Yes I know they could be reinforced, that adds to the fun. # With the 1M rule, a player with can be rallied by a bunch of people who don’t have 1M and there’s nothing they can do to fight back. This is CRAZY. Usually would be at a sop. # The rule is applied inconsistently anyway. What about Alts and farms? Are they in or out? What if a level 10 is saving a spot at kings landing... he’s going to get ported regardless of rss, right? What about at a level 20 keep? Them too I would guess. What if someone hits me when I don’t have 1M RSS, can i hit back? Can my friends help? Smaller players don’t get exact RSS count, what’s the rule there. To do this correctly we would need a web page with all the Rules and a court system to enforce. # It’s contrary to the design of the game. If the game devs intended for the game to function that way they could build it in in a heartbeat. # Encourages players to stay small. I think players should be willing to spend $5 a week on shields and grow.